Coming Home
by Flightless Birds Never Think
Summary: Emmett is in the NAVY and has been away for the past six months. He's looking back on the past few years since he met and fell in love with Rosalie. -ONESHOT-


I own nothing. . . it all belongs to Stephanie Meyers. NAVY Emmett is dedicated to all my friends in The US NAVY, and one of my best friends, who is also a member of the US NAVY I love you guys!

Emmett POV

Six months seem to crawl by when your stuck on a ship in the middle of the ocean. I couldn't wait to get home, I had been informed a few days ago that we would finally be shipping back home, out deployment was finally coming to an end! I couldn't wait to see my family and friends again, I've missed them all so much. But I couldn't help but think of the one person I had missed more than all the rest, my lovely Rosie.

She had given up the elaborate church wedding she and my mother had been planning for months just to run to a court house based in Seattle just to be married by a justice of the peace, so we could be married before I shipped out for what was then an unknown amount of time. My mother was the one who finally convinced her it would be alright to just go ahead with it if it would make the both of us happy. That night was the last time we made love before I shipped out just two short days later. I remember the drive to the base, she was playing the soundtrack from the movie Across the Universe, sang 'It won't be long' at the top of her lungs as we sped down the streets in my jeep. My cousin Alice would meet us their so she could take Rose back home after I left. I know she always cried so hard she I couldn't risk her trying to drive home.

I couldn't help but laugh at the last email I had gotten from her, she was in what I could only assume was her friend Angela's car taking ridiculous pictures of the two of them, along with Bella and Alice, making weird faces while wearing sunglasses. Underneath the caption read, 'Day number 143. . . Rosalie just realized Emmett's feet smell'. No doubt the caption was written by Alice, she was always playing jokes on people.

I thought back to all of our past emails, one of which seemed to stick out in my mind more than the others, Rose was asking me if I thought things would be different once I returned home. I think I had upset her when I said if anything had changed I would probably shoot myself. I got an email from my mother, Esme the next day telling me what I had said was horrible and to apologize to poor Rose who was planning on closing the deal on our future home, and a welcome home party for me. I called from the ships phone, thankfully we were still able to email and call out. I listened to Rosalie cry while I tried to convince her I was only joking and that I loved her and would never do that to her. When she finally calmed down and believed me she told me to come home soon before my time was up and I had to hang up.

The worst was spending relative's birthdays on the ship, let alone those when we went without phone or internet access. I knew Rose would be upset, one of those birthdays had been hers, she told me that the only thing she wanted that year was to hear my voice. I was a bit relieved when I found out my mother had given her the video I had made for her the last night we had spent together, she had fallen asleep and I snuck out into the living room and quickly recorded a video for her, just incase I would miss her birthday. I'm sure she was even more surprised when I had 'told' her where she could find her gift, Mom said she cried.

I stayed up late most nights thinking back, I remember the first time Rose had dyed my , then dirty blonde, hair brown so it wouldn't turn green due to the showers on the ship. She promised me it looked better than it's original color. I some how doubted she meant it but she never said otherwise.

I thought back to the first time we met, she was only fifteen, and I was seventeen, almost eighteen at the time (it was only three days before my eighteenth birthday). It was the last day of my senior year, as a prank some of my friends screwed with my jeeps engine so it wouldn't start. I freaked out that is until Rosalie walked up to me asking if I needed help. I looked her up and down doubting she could help me that is until she popped the hood and went to work. After about twenty or thirty minutes, I'm not sure which (I had been staring at her amazing body the whole time, which she noticed) she had finished and closed the hood of my car. She wiped herself off then turned to me, "Have a good look?" I blushed, she just smiled at me slightly then laughed, "Don't worry about it, your certainly not the first guy to do so."

I apologized and offered to take her to dinner, she turned me down and told me if I had asked her to prom then she might just accept. I know I must've been standing in a puddle of my own drool. I wiped my mouth just to make sure when she wasn't looking, before I knew what I was doing I asked her to my senior prom, I knew my friends would make fun of me but I didn't care I asked and she said yes. She told me later that she knew she loved me when she saw me standing in the parking lot next to my car on her first day.

Our first date is something I will never forget, I mean our first real date, not prom. I had gone to her father's office and asked him in person if it would be alright for me to take out his daughter. I think he thought I was crazy at first but eventually he agreed. I took Rosalie to her favorite place in the world, which turned out to be a diner our friend Bella's mother and step father Phil now own and operate. She had a burger and a vanilla milkshake, while I had a deluxe bacon cheese burger with curly fires with Russian dressing and a large coke. We ended up missing our movie because we spent most of our date sitting in our booth talking. I almost dropped her off late and had to go in and apologize to her and her family, not that I complained I got to say goodnight and she kissed me on the cheek.

I remember our first kiss after every time we kiss, our first real kiss was accidental. Rose kissed me the day before her eighteenth birthday, she leaned over to far and caught my lips with hers. She took advantage when I opened my mouth out of shock (what can I say I was shocked she even continued) she slipped her tongue into my mouth and I couldn't help but exhale. She giggled and got out of my car and went inside. I was terrified her father would find out and come after me, after all I was twenty one and I had been respectful of her father's rules, until then. I remember thinking I was lucky he was even letting me near his daughter in the first place. He didn't mind when we kiss each other on the cheek or the occasionally hug but he made it clear it was to go no further than that.

I went over the next day while Rose was at work, I told him what had happened and begged for his forgiveness and he just laughed. "That sure sounds like my Rosie," he said in between gasps for air. I thought I was going to die the moment he started laughing, he just clapped his hand on my shoulder and told me since he didn't know until today it didn't matter and if I made Rose happy it was all that mattered. He also warned me about if I ever hurt her, and I have to admit, for a small man he was terrifying.

The last night before we headed home I couldn't sleep so I stayed up thinking about my prom. I had rented a red BMW M3 convertible; I had heard it was her favorite car. When I picked her up and we had made it outside to the car she smiled at me. When I arrived her father had opened the door for me, he had given me his list of rules and nodded, my throat too dry to saying anything with out my voice breaking. She came downstairs dressed in an elegant red dress, no doubt her mother helped her pick out. Her hair was pulled up and she had a slight bit of make up on, I could feel my jaw trying to drop, I clenched my mouth shut and her parents took some pictures of us before we left the house.

When we got to my prom my 'friends' were making fun of me for taking Rose, I knew she felt embarrassed for even going with me. She looked like she was about to cry before I stood up and told them to leave her alone. That was also the night I found out she was only a freshmen, and only fifteen. We took our prom picture and then danced the night away. I walked her to the door as she assured me she enjoyed herself and kissed me softly on the cheek. Her father had been watching us from the living room window, along with her mother. She told me the next day her parents had been watching, she laughed, I just hoped her father wouldn't shoot me.

My mind then sifted to the night I proposed, at this point I was already twenty three, and Rose had just finished her AS degree. I had asked not just her father, but her whole family if I could ask her to marry me, which her father had been the first to say yes to. I'm sure he was ready to agree so quickly after all the laughs he had at my expense the whole time I had been dating his daughter. I told him I knew I loved her since she walked up to me. I took Rose to an overpriced Italian restaurant I had needed to get reservations for almost a year in advance, thankfully my parents helped with that little problem. Dinner ended up being something I will never live down. I ended up paying a ridiculous amount of money for a plate of that had almost no food on it. She giggled the whole time and suggested we go to the diner for dessert. I agreed, feeling horrible and foolish. I ended up proposing to her over a milkshake and piece of red velvet cake. She still swears it was the most romantic proposal in the world, and I had yet another story for her dad to laugh at. That was also the first night I made love to Rosalie, again she initiated, but this time I followed through. She wasn't my first, it still pains me to think about that but she said it didn't matter, it was still perfect.

As we pulled into dock I thought about my graduation, Rose had shown up and sat with my family. When I got off stage I went to be congratulated by my family I was immediately met with Rose grabbing me by the neck and jumping on top of me, causing me to fall. She laughed and got off of me while my father and mother just continued laughing. Rose later told me it was the first time I had ever really fallen for her, I told her she was right. Rose's graduation however, wasn't as eventful. She seemed to glide across the stage and when she met up with her family I wasn't there. I had been half way across the state bailing my roommate out of jail, it just so happened to be her best friend Angela's cousin Jasper. I begged the Hale's to let me speak to her but they told me she was at a party.

I walked down the dock to the awaiting families, I remembered that was the night I had gotten drunk for the first time. I woke up the next morning in bed with a friend from college (Garrett's) little sister Charlotte. I remember sobbing and not being able to face my family, let alone Rose and hers. I remember talking to her father a few days later, he told me it was alright and that Rose didn't hate me. Rose ended up driving all the way out to my college campus to see me, she told me it was okay and she still loved me. She explained that even though we hung out all the time, as she put it, it didn't mean we were together and that she could see how much it hurt me and she knew I would never hurt her. I continued walking past all the happy families I was almost at the jeep when I saw her, my Rosie smiling brightly. I looked her up and down then stopped, something seemed different. This time when I looked I noticed, my beautiful Rose was what looked to be about six months pregnant.

I couldn't help but smile and think to myself as I felt my jaw dropping at the sight of this beautiful woman, I couldn't help but think to myself,"Please let it be a boy."

Hope you enjoyed it, was just something I had floating around in my head for about a week that I thought would make a cute one shot. Please review and let me know what you think. Thank for reading.

~Flightless Birds Never Think


End file.
